


Браслеты

by GrafEnone



Category: Patalliro!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Однажды по дороге домой Банкоран заходит в лавку редкостей.





	Браслеты

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. На зфб для команды Винтажного аниме  
> 2\. По набору браслетов "Рука об руку" http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/p214821878.htm?oam#more5  
> 3\. В тексте присутствуют пасхалки по другим винтажным аниме

Магазин был крохотным; заставленный полками, стеллажами и столами, он больше походил на склад. Будь Банкоран моложе — или будь он более сентиментальным, — он бы непременно вспомнил все детские сказки про заваленные волшебными артефактами чердаки. 

Над Лондоном клубился утренний туман, тек молочной пеленой по его узким улочкам и тесным задворкам, а площади пустовали. Банкоран повторял себе, что зайти сюда его побудил лишь тот факт, что магазин был открыт в этот нечеловечески ранний час. Причина вовсе не была в прошлом деле с Паталлиро, где было замешено магическое ожерелье-четки, похищенное из синтоистского храма, тайна лучших якимо в мире и нечистый на руку призрак пирата. Господи, кто бы знал, как Банкоран хотел забыть это дело!

В лавку почти не проникал жидкий свет приближающегося рассвета, и помещение оставалось полутемным, впрочем, это не помешало Банкорану заметить кое-что, вытеснившее из его головы все упаднические настроения.

— Это ручная работа, — кашлянул лавочник, подходя к Банкорану. — Ищете подарок для девушки?

— Нет, — ответил Банкоран, не сводя взгляда с браслета. Лавочник, казалось, смутился от его резкого ответа, но Банкоран не обратил на это внимания. Подвеска — схематичная роза — гипнотически притягивала к себе, сразу заставляла вспомнить о ждущем дома Мараихи. Каким он встретит его на этот раз? Каким будет, когда Банкоран придет домой? Сонным, валяющимся на кровати, стонущим в подушку что-то вроде «Почему ты возвращаешься так поздно?». Раздраженным, с яркими сверкающими глазами и сложенными на груди руками? Разозленным, со злым прищуром, готовым немедля запустить чем-нибудь тяжелым Банкорану в голову? Усталым, сидящим на диване в полусне? Если так, тогда он обязательно выйдет в прихожую, только заслышав звук открывающейся двери, утомленно прислонится плечом к косяку, пробормочет: «Ты поздно, Бан». Банкоран притянет его к себе, поцелует в висок и скажет: «Иди спать, я скоро присоединюсь к тебе».

От этих мыслей делалось тепло и хотелось улыбнуться — впрочем, любая мысль о Мараихи так или иначе грела, заставляла почувствовать себя чуточку лучше, где бы Банкоран ни находился и чем бы ни занимался.

Банкоран подумал, что Мараихи бы подошли эти браслеты. В них он выглядел бы еще более безобидно — хотя, казалось бы, хрупкий юноша с модельной внешностью, куда безобиднее? 

Взгляд невольно сместился на два других браслета рядом.

— Это набор, — вставил лавочник, и Банкоран кивнул, давая понять, что услышал комментарий и в дальнейших пояснениях не нуждается. 

Наверное, все три смотрелись бы на Мараихи хорошо, подумал Банкоран. Он представил себе неправдоподобно хрупкие запястья Мараихи, украшенные этими браслетами, и как они сползают вверх по его предплечью, стоит ему только поднять руку. Зрелище в голове было... нежным. 

«Да, они определенно будут хорошо на нем смотреться», — подумал Банкоран с долей самодовольства и машинально потянулся за портсигаром, но вовремя вспомнил, что находится в помещении.

— Беру, — сказал он и достал вместо портсигара бумажник.

Когда Банкоран уходил, лавочник выглядел бессовестно счастливым — наверняка впервые оправдалась его привычка открывать магазинчик в такую рань, но Банкоран выкинул его из головы, как только переступил порог. Подул сильный ветер, но в его мыслях был только Мараихи — и долгожданное возвращение домой.


End file.
